A Glimpse of the True Hunter
by ChaRose
Summary: One-shot featuring Toga Yagari and OC Arielle Justice. When an Order doesn't go according to plan and leaves Yagari a little lost for words, Yagari finds comfort in the School's nurse. But does he screw up any chance of a relationship he has with her, like he screws up everything else? And what happens when he finds her fiery attitude matching his?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**One-shot featuring Toga Yagari and our favourite OC. This has no reference to previous stories with Toga &amp; Arielle. (Except the mention of her being a nurse).**

**OC Arielle Justice does not belong to me, belongs to my friend and RP partner. No stealing!**

**Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Chapter 2 wasn't meant to be written, but my fingers just kept typing. Please note that chapter 2 contains smut. If it's not for you then please don't read chapter two! Consider it a bonus chapter ;)**

* * *

Toga Yagari had been sent on an Order to execute a moving nest of Level E's and it had taken him weeks to hunt them down and execute every single one of them. What the Association had neglected to mention was that it wasn't just one big nest, it was a nest of 3 or 4 scattered all over town. This hunt was different for Toga than the previous ones he's been on. He's used to hunting for weeks on end, but this was quite different. What he wasn't used to was children who had turned Level E; meaning there was a pureblood out there who didn't care that he/she bit Children too. So now Toga Yagari was executing children. He knew he had to keep his shit together and remind himself that they were no longer children. Lifeless souls inhabited by a blood thirsty beast. But it didn't stop him from having this awful feeling nagging at the back of him.

Perhaps he had gone soft in his old age, but he sure as hell didn't like seeing children fall to Level E status. It was a rare sight for him.

Having executed the last remaining nest, Yagari stood where he was and breathed heavily. It was a good fight. It was always a good fight whenever he came out of it alive. But it still shocked him to aim a gun at a child and pull the trigger. Every time he did, he saw a small Zero. A reminder of that fateful night. That night that Yagari blames himself for. He was too late to stop Shizuka, and it resulted in Zero ending up in a Mass Murder Bloodbath of a home and no parents. A burden that both Zero and Toga carry to this day; both for different individual reasons of course.

Staggering back, Yagari soon found his step and made his way home. Home being his quarters at Cross Academy. More importantly with the school nurse, Arielle. They had taken it slow, dancing around each other for a while with fiery flirtations bouncing off each other. Yagari wasn't sure how he felt about this new situation he was currently in. He enjoyed having her company with him, but part of him was a little afraid to take it further. Yes, the big scary, gruff hunter was afraid. But could you blame him? All the people he held close to him seemed to die. His bestfriends (Zero's parents), his fiancé—to which he had to kill with his bare hands before she hurt his pupils. And he even lost Zero. The one boy whom he saw as his own son.

"TOGA!" Arielle shrieked with excitement as she saw the man she had grown fond of walk up the pathway that lead to the famous academy, Cross Academy. She failed to notice the stagger in his steps through her excitement. She didn't know what to call the pair. Were they even boyfriend/girlfriend at all? They had kissed once and then nothing. Like it never happened. She was going to ask him about it but then he was sent on an order. And she didn't see him for weeks.

Running down towards the gates, she all but jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're back!" she exclaimed happily in his ear.  
"Arielle" he murmured gruffly, pulling her closer, hiding his face in her hair. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, keeping her body pressed tightly up against his. He staggered them both until he found his footing and just held on to her for dear life. "Toga? What..?" he heard her ask, trying to pull away from him to study his face, but he wouldn't let her. "Toga, let's go inside and get you cleaned up." she spoke more firmly, her concern was growing for him.

He let her lead him inside the Academy grounds and into the building of the teacher's quarters. She looked up at him but his face didn't give anything away. "Did something happen? On your Order?" she asked as she motioned for him to sit down on the couch so she could assess any damage and wounds. "I'm a big boy Arielle. I can take care of myself" he grumbled, taking a seat on the couch as per instructed. "And I'm a nurse, I'm more qualified in diagnosing the situation, wouldn't you agree?" she cocked an eyebrow up at him, waiting for a response. The silence was all she needed before she gave him a playful smirk followed with an, "I told you so".  
"I'll ask again, did something happen?" she asked patiently, already attending to the few cuts he had on his face and arms.

He winced as she dabbed at the cuts on his face with the anti-bacterial swab. He heard her scoff "'Big Boy', huh?"

"There were children." was all he stated. Her hand dropped from his face and she saw the man for who he truly was; someone who constantly had to mask the pain of a job that no one would think twice about the hardships he dealt with.

"Oh Toga..." she said softly, before resuming her medicinal administrations.

He shrugged. "Part of the job. Doesn't mean to say I have to like it." he growled out. She heard the hurt that he tried to cover up in his voice. And her heart broke for him. "You may not be able to save everyone Toga. You're not a superhero. No one expects you to be perfect. But remember the ones you do save. Everyone who is currently living is thanks to you and the Hunters Association. Without your protection on the streets, alot of us humans would not be here today."

He remained quiet as he thought about what she said. She didn't say anything more. She knew she was right. But she certainly wasn't going to rub that in his face. "You know I'm right." she muttered softly. Okay she lied. She's Arielle Justice! Almost the same personality as Toga Yagari.

He let out a small "hmph" of amused laughter. "Doesn't really change the fact that it haunts you every damn day."

She felt a little angry at the world, for Toga's sake. She could see his job goes unappreciated and no one stops and ponders about the hardships that go with it, leaving Hunters alone with images that could Haunt them to their day of death. She placed a soft hand on his cheek, "I stand by what I said, Toga. There are thousands of people that should be dead, but are still among us because of you."

He closed his eyes at the soft touch of her hand against his check, and nuzzled his head into the warmth of it.

Standing up, Arielle stood back, a bit surprised at the sudden movement and dropped her hand away. "Where are you going?"

"I have a report to complete." he told her before flicking her nose gently. "Thank you" he muttered before walking to the door and taking his leave.

She stood them, bewildered. What a strange turn of events! Oh god how she loved how tightly he held her at the gates! Oh how she wished to be held like that all the time.

She knew he was hurting, but, really, what gave the right to just flick her nose!? She knew he never verbally says 'thank you' to everyone, and she was deeply honoured he uses his manners around her. Even Kaien Cross, Yagari's oldest and most respected friend doesn't get verbal thank you's. But, really! A flick! Dancing flirtations for weeks, and then nothing for weeks, and the a mouth-drooling tight hug after seeing each other for the first time for weeks and then all that to receive a flick on the nose! Dammit, it wasn't enough! She didn't want to force him into bodily ministrations, but surely she deserved a kiss!? Even a kiss on the cheek! Come on, surely it's not asking much?

Opening the door to his quarters, Yagari dropped his gun to the floor and looked around. He had paperwork to grade; but he knew he'd be killing almost all of his brain cells just by reading some of the responses his dimwitted pupils came up with. Instead, he opted to complete the damn report. He was just about to pull his chair out from his desk when a thump on his door pulled him out of his focused state. "Toga!" Arielle yelled impatiently. He could tell by her tone she wasn't angry...but he also couldn't make sense of her tone. It wasn't happy either. Impatient? No, she had knocked once...Frustration? "Yeah it's open" he said tiredly. He looked over, watching as she made her way over to him. Determination set in her eyes. She stood right in front of him.

"Toga" she said, look up at him.

"Yeah, what?"

"God, you are such a fool of a man, sometimes!" she sighed exasperatedly before placing her hands either side of his cheek and bringing his head down to kiss her.

"You don't just flick a girls nose and leave her standing there." she mumbled against his lips, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him breath back, "I apologise...what about a kiss?"

"A kiss is fine.." she mumbled, loosing all sense as she felt strong arms wrap around her. One arm around her the small of back, pressing her body to his, and the other entangled in her air, craning her head for a comfortable position, allowing him access to her mouth. Her lips parted in a small gasp, oh this was such a hot turn on for her. He took advantage of her gasp, and let his tongue flick of her lips before taking her in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt his tongue enter her mouth, and she let hers dance wiht his, moaning softly. And that moan was what tipped him over the edge. He pushed her against the wall in a heated passion of frenzy, grabbing her waist with both hands, holding her strongly against him at the wall.

And, oh, how she loved it! Her soft hands that were once resting on his shoulders were now entangled in the raven locks of his hair.

She let out a pout of "awh!" when he pulled away from kissing her, only to change it to "Oh! Mm~!" as he started trailing kisses along her jawline to her neck, nibbling softly at her ear before he began kissing again.

"Oh Toga! I missed you all this time!" she whispered huskily, her eyes dark with wanton, and when she glanced at Toga through shy eyes, she was quite surprised to see his eye mirrored with the same lust.

She ground her hips against his, moaning softly at feeling the bulge in his pants. "You missed me too, huh?" she whispered, nipping his neck playfully.

"What gave it away?" his voice was dark and husky; oh she loved it so! Everything this man did or said just turned her on even more. It was as though she had released an animal inside from him.

"Oh, this!" she purred, cupping his bulge, making him moan in return.

"Don't!" he warned her.  
"Don't what?" she asked, a challenge in his eyes as she unzipped his trousers and pulled him out. She was quite surprised at his length; having heard rumours about Japanese men and the like. But she liked what she saw, and she liked what she felt. She took him in her hand and painstakingly slowly began to stroke him.

"Don't...or I'm going to have to take you..." he was struggling to keep it together; he had no intentions of taking it this far with her. "But I want you to take me Toga. I want you to have me." she murmured, still stroking him, watching him in amusement at how easily she could make him weak. "I..." she nipped his neck, causing him to moan, "...Want..." she nipped again, hearing him moan again, "...you..." she nipped him once more and squeezed his manhood gently. She had successfully got him where she wanted him.

He growled deeply, making her moan at just the sound he was making alone, and hoistered her roughly against him. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

His hands pulling the knee-length skirt she was wearing up her legs impatiently, until it rested all bundled around her hips. So that only a pair of her red, lacy underwear showed. Red. Feisty. Fitting for someone who is quite feisty in getting what she wants.

His fingers moved to down to find her already moist, already wanting him. Feeling his fingers brush against her, caused her to let out a surprise gasp followed by a moan.

He caught her lips in a moan, and impatiently pulled her undies to one side before he wasted no more time in thrusting inside her. Both couple groaned at the sudden impact. "Oh God! Arielle..."she bit her lip seductively. "Mmm!" she moaned as he began to move inside her. She never had sex against the wall before; and boy did it feel great! "Oh!" she clung frantically to his shoulders as he continued to thrust inside her.  
He slowed his speed, "You are so beautiful..." he softly murmured against her neck, kissing it every so often as he ever so slowly moved in...then out...

Suddenly, she wanted to shatter his control. Using the feistiness of her personality, she moved her hips against his. Causing his eyes to fly open, "Don't!" he warned her.

"Don't what?" she asked, challenge in her eyes.

"Don't do-" his sentenced went uncompleted as she thrust her hips against his own, causing him to break control and quicken the pace. Hands gripping at her waist, and her hands gripping his hair, the heat between them began building and building until it was on the brink of no return. Thrusting once more, she cried out as her entire conscious shattered around her. "Ahhh, Toga!" and he cried her name as he shot the warm liquid of his seed inside her, "Arielle...! God...!" They stayed like that for a minute or two, in a passionate embrace.

She felt his shoulders shaking. "What's so funny?" she asked, a little hurt that he would laugh at something right after they had sex.  
"I've never been seduced by a woman before." he told her, making her smirk in amusement.

Cocking an eyebrow, she raked her hands through the unruly mass of raven hair, "And do you like it?" she purred the question.

"What do you think?" he growled, nipping her neck.


End file.
